Many computer systems (e.g., operating systems, applications, email systems, websites, databases, networks, etc.) use credentials, such as a username and a password, for authentication before allowing access to a system. Authentication using credentials leaves systems open to a number of attacks by hackers. One common attack is a distributed attack. In a distributed attack, a hacker may utilize many devices (e.g., devices that have been compromised by the hacker) to attack the system. For example, the hacker may attempt to log into the system using stolen or fabricated credentials in an attempt to find a working combination of credentials.